<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Краски осени by Rina_Prince, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247171">Краски осени</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince'>Rina_Prince</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021'>WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021: визуал GT [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Gen, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Превью: 500*600 px, 547 КБ<br/>Полноразмер по клику: 600*720 px, 817 КБ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiryuu (Akatsuki no Yona) &amp; Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021: визуал GT [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q3: визуал GT, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Краски осени</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<a href="https://i.lensdump.com/i/I2cvb1.png"></a><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">ВЗЯТЬ БАННЕР ВЫКЛАДКИ</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p>
  
</p>

<p><code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q3/works"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/I2F1Mo.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code></p>
</dd>
</dl>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>